Stalker
by Jelly340
Summary: Harry knew that someone was sitting next to him at the Quidditch World Cup. He knew and he should have said something but, he didn't. Now he can't keep his stalker away from him or, attacking someone for "touching what belongs to me." Harry is scared and he doesn't know who to trust anymore. Maybe, it could be alright if he just gave up and let his stalker win.
1. The First Meeting

Savior Chapter one

The Quidditch World cup had been the most amazing thing Harry had ever experienced so far in his short life. Adrenalin pumped through his veins as he, Hermione, and the Weasleys joined the shouts and cheers that rose higher and louder as the game continued on

Sitting on the opposite side of him, was an empty seat, and a terrified house elf by the name of Winky. She only talked to them for a brief moment before going back to her position of shutting her eyes and holding onto her seat for dear life.

Harry felt knew there was something not right about the picture. Even though Winky claimed that she was only holding the seats for her master, Harry knew that there was something more to it. There was no way that anyone would go through all the trouble to buy two World Cup tickets, force their house elf to sit in them when she was afraid of heights, and then not bother to show up anyway.

Every now and again, he could swear that there was someone sitting in the empty seat next to him. Whether the mysterious presence was watching him, or the game Harry didn't know, and didn't care enough to voice his opinion.

He was too engrossed in the match to have any care in the world. The audience cheered as Victor Krum caught the Golden Snitch and won the Quidditch World Cup. Harry had a smile on his face that refused to disappear, even after everyone went to bed.

As they were asleep loud booming noises appeared outside their tent. Harry thought that some rowdy witches and wizards were still celebrating. He was quickly proven wrong when he realized that he didn't hear shouts of celebration, but screams of horror. Some wizards in strange masks had decided to throw their own celebration by tossing people in the air and setting tents on fire. People were running around screaming, and crying. Mr. Weasley had told them to stick together as they made their escape to the portkey.

They were pushed and shoved in every direction. Harry ended up separated from the group as he was shoved onto the ground by a terrified man trying to escape the chaos. Harry couldn't pick himself up off the ground. Every time he tried some other person would somehow find him and end up accidently kicking him back down in their attempt to escape. Eventually, Harry was knocked out by a tent that had been thrown in the air and conveniently landing on top of him.

The darkness consumed him instantly. His senses ceased working and his thoughts never came. He laid there in the violence and the chaos until the fires had long since stopped burning, and the people had escaped to safety.

The first thing he noticed when he finally started to gain consciousness was the smell. It reminded him of the time that he, Ron and the twins had decided to light some fireworks but just ended up setting fire to the clothes that Mrs. Weasley had left on the clothes line. The smell overpowered all his other senses and made it difficult to catch his breath as he started coughing.

Second, he noticed the silence. Before, there was shouting and screaming and curses being thrown in every direction. He hoped he could hear someone searching for him but there was nothing. There wasn't even the sound of the wind blowing through the trees.

Next was the cold. It was unnatural and seemed to surround him like a fog. The summer was not over yet, so the air should have not made him shiver like it did.

Finally, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. The tents that were once so colorful and filled with laughter were now burnt to a crisp. Smoke and ash were still hanging in the air, and a bright green skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth was painted in the sky.

Harry slowly picked himself off the ground and, with difficulty, shoved the tent that knocked him out off of him and dusted himself off. His head ached, and his chest hurt from being knocked out. Surprisingly, his glasses were still on his nose and only slightly cracked. The silence became eerie when, somehow, he realized he was not alone. He could not see or hear anyone but, Harry knew that someone was watching him. He reached into his pocket where he was about to grab his wand. Before Harry pull it out, he felt another wand press against the back of his neck.

"Now what would you be doing out here when all the other fools have run away," a rough voice asked making Harry's blood run cold. "Turn around," the voice commanded. Ever so slowly, he turned around to face his attacker.

"It's you," the man gasped, wand pointed at Harry's chest. He was much taller than Harry. His clothes hung off him as if he had suddenly shrunk five sizes and hadn't bothered worry about his clothes. "You're still here," he said almost to himself.

"Umm…yes," Harry answered confused.

"Why are you still here? Why haven't you run away in fear like those muggle loving fools," the man spat. He circled around Harry, eyeing him up and down. "Answer me!"

"I was knocked out," he said quickly.

"You were there… with the B-… I saw you… looked right at me," the man seemed to stare at Harry as if the was the most interesting thing to have ever walked the earth. "You were sitting next to me. You looked right at me."

Harry remained silent. He knew that there was no possible way for this man to have sat next to him. There was only Ron, and the house elf Winky. "Unless" he thought as he looked down at what the man was holding. It was a large silvery piece of fabric that looked similar to his invisibility cloak. "So there was someone sitting there."

"Where are your friends," the man asked still staring at him.

"Looking for me," he knew that he shouldn't let the man think that he is alone. Harry took a step back. "So, I'll just be going now…"

"I can help you find them," the man took a step forward, and lowered his wand. "There could still be Death eaters around and who knows what else."

"No thanks. I can find them on my own." Harry told him while taking another step back.

"Nonsense!" he said suddenly very chipper. The man stepped forward motioning for Harry to move as well. "Safety in numbers and all that, you know." He put his hand on Harry's back to push him forward.

They fell in step beside each other, the man's wand was still out and ready for any danger that they may face. Harry made sure not to walk to close to the possibly dangerous man. "What's your name," he asked.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr., sir, at your service. My friends call me Barty," he said happily while giving a dramatic bow. "Now I already know your name but just as a formality, what's yours?"

"Harry." It was nice for Harry to be able to introduce himself for once, even if it was to a person as strange as him. No one let him do it anymore. People were always so quick to prove that they knew his name that it got annoying.

"So, Harry, how did you enjoy the match?" Barty began twirling his wand in-between his fingers.

"It was okay…" he said unsure.

"Looked more than okay to me. It was brilliant that's what it was. And to be able to watch it from so high up! You aren't afraid of heights are you?"

"No. I play Quidditch."

"Do you now? What position?"

Harry was quickly starting to become more comfortable with Barty. They chatted as they walked towards who knows where. Barty kept making jokes to lighten the awkward situation, making Harry laugh light heartedly.

"What were you doing up there in an invisibility cloak," Harry finally asked curiously.

"My father doesn't like the idea of people knowing I exist," Barty said bitterly. "He put that damned house elf up there to make sure that I wouldn't run off, or talk to anyone."

"Why would he do that," Harry asked.

"He thinks I make bad decisions and I can't take care of myself."

"I know what you mean. My relatives did the same thing to me. Except they never took me with them when they did something fun like this."

"Oh really," Barty seemed to lose his chipper attitude.

"When I was still in grade school, I came home one day to find the entire house empty. It turned out; they had gone camping for the weekend and… forgot me. Although, they didn't forget to lock up the food in case intruders came into the house." Harry didn't know why he was telling Barty this. He never talks about his home life to anyone. But, Harry felt like he could trust Barty although he didn't know why. Harry frowned; he didn't really want to think about his relatives.

Barty put a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Harry gave him a small smile. "Don't tell anyone about me either. Can't have dear old dad know I've been talking about him behind his back if you know what I mean."

Harry understood perfectly. He could remember countless times where he would be sick from not being allowed to eat or his uncle would beat him to hard or too long. "If you tell anyone ill make sure you get double next time," his uncle would say.

"Yeah, I do," Harry responded. Barty beamed at him and led them onwards.

Soon, Harry was telling jokes and happier stories with along with him. Harry still didn't know exactly where they were going, but he trusted Barty to lead the way. Suddenly, Barty stopped them and put a finger to his lips.

Two loud voices could be heard arguing in the distance. As they were getting closer, Barty shoved Harry to the ground and got on top of him.

"What are you doing," Harry whispered. Barty just shushed him, pulled the invisibility cloak over them, and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist to keep him still. "Stop it. What if they are looking for…" Barty put his hand over Harry's mouth to silence him.

They both laid there as silent as the dead, listening to the voices come closer.

"How much further?"

"I don't know."

"We'll never make it. We are going to Azkaban for sure."

"Will you shut up!"

"What idiot decided to throw the Dark Mark into the sky? That wasn't part of the plan. We are doomed! We are going to-"

"I said SHUT UP you IDIOT!" A loud slap echoed around them. "If you keep talking then they would have to be complete morons to not find us. I don't want to fight a bunch of aurors, do you?"

"Yeah, you're right." One of the voices started laughing. "Hey, wouldn't it be fun to kill them? You know, for old times' sake?"

Two men in masks stood only a few feet from where they were hiding. Under the invisibility cloak, Harry couldn't breathe. The cold he felt before was replaced with the heat of their bodies pressed together. He felt Barty breathe on his neck, and his hand was still covering his mouth.

"Did you see that Potter kid," the question made Harry freeze. "What do think the chances of us hitting him were?"

The taller one sighed "I don't know you idiot."

"If I killed him, I wouldn't stop bragging about it. Could you imagine? Me? The one who killed the kid that blew up the Dark Lord?"

The taller man turned to the other one and growled "One more word and I kill you. Then I'll start bragging that I FINALLY shut you UP!" The two masked men kept walking without another word.

Harry and Barty did not dare to make a sound until they were both out of sight. The heat under the cloak eventually became unbearable for Harry and he tried to wriggle his way out from under Barty. For some reason, Barty only increased his hold on Harry and wouldn't let him go.

"You can let me go now," He tried to say through Barty's hand but it only came out as muffled noise.

"Didn't you hear them?" Barty held onto Harry even tighter. "They were going to kill you. I saved you."

Barty didn't sound as friendly as he did. In fact, he was starting to scare Harry.

"Let me go," he tried to speak again.

Barty put his head in Harry's neck. "I saved you. Don't you get that? You can't leave; they'll find you and kill you."

Harry began to struggle against Barty to try to escape but he was too strong for him. Harry bit down on his hand. Barty hissed and wrapped it around Harry, so he was using his whole body to keep him trapped.

"Barty let me go, I have to get back," Harry tried to reason. "My friends are worried."

"No…" Barty was quickly becoming frantic. "No, no, no they'll send you back won't they? They'll send you back to your relatives. You don't want to go back do you?"

"What are you talking about? Just let me go." Harry was able to turn so that he was face to face with him and tried kicking his way out, but Barty pulled out his wand and said a spell that sent an electric shock through him, making him cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry," Barty pleaded. "I didn't mean to, but you can't leave. They couldn't protect you could they? They left you here! If I wasn't here to save you, who knows what those men could have done to you!"

Harry was panicking now. This man was clearly insane, and he had him trapped. "No let me go!" Harry was struggling even harder to get out from under the dangerous man.

"No, you can't leave. You can't! Your _friends_ can't take care of you! But, I can! We had so much fun together these last few hours." Barty looked straight into Harry's eyes. "Don't leave me…"Barty then forced their mouths together.

"HMM!" Harry tried to push him off but he was too strong. The man took his hands within his own and forced them above his head. When he tried moving his head to the side, Barty just latched himself onto Harry's neck and began sucking and biting. Screaming didn't work either. His mouth was quickly filled with a gag thanks to Barty's quick spellwork.

"Shhh," Barty whispered. "They could find us. They could take you back." He began grinding himself against Harry, making him try kicking his legs out against Barty to make him stop. "Please stop. I don't want to hurt you again. I can make you happier than they can I'll prove it" Harry didn't listen. He continued to struggle against him, only succeeding in making Barty angry.

"Crucio."

Indescribable pain unlike and Harry had ever felt, ripped through his entire body. He couldn't remember where he was or what he was doing. Even his thoughts became painful to him.

When the curse was finally lifted, Harry found that his hands had been tied behind his back and his trousers where around his ankles. His legs had been forced apart as far as they would go with Barty grinding against him, both of their members in one hand. The other hand was on the back of Harry's head, forcing it back so he could attack his throat again.

Harry screamed against his gag, and mentally pleading for the man to stop. Every time he struggled or fought back against him, the man would mutter the same awful curse again. Harry lost count how many times he cursed him, but he refused to give up. He was beginning to feel helpless as the man continued on as if Harry's struggled were not discouraging him at all.

"It's alright Harry. I won't let them take you away. You won't have to go back to them. we can stay together," Barty whispered in his ear. "I'll protect you, don't worry." He could hear the man moaning in his ear, and touching him. With every thrust, the man moaned louder and louder.

"Please help me," Harry thought. "Anyone, anything, please..." He began to feel hopeless and started crying.

Finally, the man stopped and just lay on top of him. Harry could feel something hot in-between his legs. He had never felt so disgusted with himself in his entire life.

The man suddenly began laughing. He looked down at Harry with the same smile he had when Harry thought he was safe. "Oh yes… I'll protect you Harry." Began kissing and nibbling down his cheek. "I won't let anyone else touch you."

The man then pulled both his and Harry's trousers back up. But, not before biting down on the inside of Harry's leg, leaving a deep and bleeding mark behind.

Harry was sobbing into his gag, as Barty picked him up off the ground and forced him to stand. "Let's go," He commanded, while pushing his wand into Harry's back to encourage him forward.

Barty kept his arm around him as they walked and keeping their heads close together in a mockery of two lovers out for a midnight stroll.

"We need to stick together and stay quiet," Barty whispered to him. "Or else someone could find us, and take you away. I don't know how many people I will be able to take if someone were to find us."

Harry was revolted every time Barty would lean in close and whisper some sort of reassurance that they would be okay together in his ear. They hadn't been walking for long when they heard more voices in the distance. This time, Harry recognized them.

"Harry!"

"Harry, where are you!" It was Ron and Hermione Calling his name. There were other people shouting as well, but Harry only recognized the voice of Mr. Weasley.

Apparently, Barty recognized one of the voices too, because he started saying "No, no, no! Not him, anything but him!"

Harry tried his best to push Barty away and make as much noise as he could to attract their attention. It must have worked because shouts of "Over Here! I Heard something overhere," came from the other direction.

Barty spun Harry around and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Harry, why did you do that?" the voices started getting closer and closer. "I'm so sorry. I have to leave you. I can't stay, but don't worry! We will be together again." With a forceful kiss against his gagged mouth, Barty threw the invisibility cloak over himself and vanished.

When they finally found Harry, he seemed to be paralyzed into staring at the spot where Barty had disappeared. Arthur Weasley had to verbally defend him against one man's accusations that he had cast the Dark Mark in the sky.

When the man in questioned was introduced as Bartemius Crouch Sr., Harry leaned over and vomited his dinner in the grass. This man had to be Barty's father; their names sounded so similar. Harry should have told him exactly what his son had been doing. But, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The very thought of Barty made him shake with fear.

When the arurors surrounding them questioned him, they did it relentlessly. Uncaring that Harry looked as though he had just been tortured.

"Where have you been?"

"Why were you tied up?"

"Who did this to you?"

Harry couldn't answer. The only thing he could do was point in the direction where he was attacked, and hope that they were able to find his attacker that was able to charm him so easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>

**This is the first time I have ever written a story like this. Please, please, tell me how I did and how I can fix anything that's wrong.**

**thank you so much for reading!**


	2. The Burrow and a Sandwich

The Aurors hadn't gone easy on him and continued to question him the next day, and the day after that. Mr. Weasley eventually threatened to cast some really nasty curses at them if they wouldn't leave his house; he had asked them three times already. He was sitting in Ron's room trying to distract himself by reading Quidditch thorough the ages for the thousandth time. It wasn't helping, because he could still hear the shouting match going on down stairs.

"You'd think they would give up after all that yelling," Ron said as he entered the room followed by Hermione. "I hope they don't send more tomorrow."

"You'd think," Hermione said with a suspicious look towards Harry to refuse to look up from his over read book. "You'd think that they think you were hiding something."

"Oh come of it, Hermione. Don't start interrogating him too." Ron threw his pillow at Hermione's face. "Can't you see he's had enough from those nosy Aurors."

"Well why else would they keep coming back? Harry I don't mean that you helped start a Death Eater invasion. I just think that maybe you are holding something back? Maybe you have some important little detail you forgot to mention and you don't even realize it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ron asked while trying to get the pillow back from Hermione so he could hit her with it again.

"What? It happens on my mums investigator programs all the time! There is always one little clue missing that doesn't seem important to the victim but means everything to the police!"

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"Pipes Ron! Remember the pipes?"

"Oh Merlin that was one time!" He shouted as Hermione hit him with his pillow.

"I don't know what else I can tell them." Harry sighed, finally shutting his book.

"Well what did you tell them?" Hermione asked, finally throwing the pillow across the room so neither one of them could get to it.

"The same exact thing I told you two." He picked fetched the pillow from the floor. "When I woke up I was alone, and couldn't find anyone anywhere. When I finally did find someone there were these two guys trying to sneak off into the woods before anyone caught theme there. They kept talking about fun it would be to torture muggles, and or how fan-fucking-tastc it would be to kill me. No, I didn't see their faces. No, I have no idea who they are. Yes, I would love to help you in any way I can," he finished sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sure they can put on their big boy pants and catch those guys themselves." Ron went for the pillow in Harry's hands but only ended up getting it shoved in his face.

"Come on you two, I think Mr. Weasley has scared them off by now, or Mrs. Weasley attacked them with a pan or something." Hermione announced as she left the room.

Ron followed her but stopped by the door when Harry didn't follow. "Coming?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself. More for me," Ron said unconvinced. Harry hadn't been the same since he came back from the World Cup. He was afraid that his friends noticed too. Acting normal for the past few days had been tiring for him. The one thing he couldn't hide, was the fact that he just wasn't hungry. When he had first tried to eat something that morning after, he couldn't swallow his food. Everyone just blamed it on the "terrifying experience of hearing Death Eaters talk about murdering you". To him, it really wasn't all that terrifying. After all, He got death threats more often than he was allowed to eat at the Dursleys.

He was sitting by the window in the living room when he felt it for the first time. Harry got a sudden chill and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Fred and George were busy trying to pick up the tiny pieces of Percy's shirt they had accidently torn to shreds in one of their jokes. Percy was alright, but it looked like his shirt wouldn't survive even with a little magical help from Mrs. Weasley.

Harry looked out the large window and onto the gnome-hole covered meadow and saw only what he usually saw. Mr. Weasley working on some muggle object in his shed. Ron was trying to play a one on one game of Quidditch with Ginny who was currently trying to get Hermione on a broom to help her win against him. There was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that should have made Harry feel as nervous as he did.

"Come on Percy! It was a joke!" George pleaded.

"We're sorry!" said Fred. "We thought it would just turn it a different color honest."

"That was absolutely not a joke! You could have killed me!" The shirtless Percy pushed past Fred who was trying to block his path. "You saw the whole thing Harry, does this look like a joke to you," he asked holding up some of the remains of his shirt. Harry's attention was drawn away from the window and to the apparently life threatening situation he was presented with.

After a week, the Aurors declared that they could get no more information from Harry and finally left him alone. He still had not eaten with the rest of the Weasleys, but he was pretty sure that Ginny was the one who was leaving him food by the door while everyone else was eating. She would have been the only one who would be too nervous to actually confront him about it. He was grateful and ate what he could, but he didn't feel like he could go down there and eat with everyone else just yet. He felt… to dirty… to eat with them.

He heard a light knock at his door. Getting up from his bed he opened to find the usual basket of food at the edge of the door. Not seeing anyone he took the small basket of food and shut the door behind him. A note was left on the basket in small sharp letters. "I don't know what you like but I hope you enjoy! Get well soon."

Inside was a turkey sandwich, stuffed with everything he liked, except for the tomatoes, and a few biscuits. After taking off the offending piece of fruit, he bit into the sandwich and savored every last second. He felt more comfortable eating in the room by himself at the moment rather than eating downstairs with everyone watching him.

"You'll starve." Hermione told him on the train ride to Hogwarts. "You'll starve to death and at your funeral I'm going to tell everyone I told him so."

"Hermione I'm fine really. I've been eating."

"But, not with us." She stared at Harry as he played a hopeless game of chess against Ron. "Sneaking off to get food is not something someone who is _fine _would do." Harry huffed at her. "See this is why they thought you were hiding something because _clearly_ you're hiding something."

"Will you stop please? Ginny has been bringing me food okay. I'm not starving. How many times do I have to say I'm fine before you stop asking?"

"When you mean it," She glared.

"Check." Ron announced.

"Well maybe I would mean if you'd stop annoying me with your constant pestering."

"Maybe I wouldn't have to keep pestering you if you'd stop acting like a child and tell us what's wrong."

"Check"

"Maybe I nothing is wrong. Maybe I am completely one hundred percent fine and you're the one who is just being to nosey for her own good."

"Says the boy who sticks his nose into everyone's business and ends up who knows where battling who knows what kind of creature." Hermione was starting to lose her temper.

"Hermione—"

"You haven't been eating with us, Ron says you haven't been sleeping well, and you've been avoiding any real conversation with me."

"Because you won't DROP IT Hermione," Harry snapped after glaring at Ron.

"Checkmate," Ron announced with an unapologetic grin. Hermione glared at him. "What?" he asked.

"If you won't talk to us that's fine, but you have to talk to someone." Hermione pleaded with him.

"Yeah, _fine._" Harry sighed.

Ron cracked a grin at Harry and mocked "_fine._" Who was then hit in the face with the nearest book that Hermione could reach.

"Ow!"

"Tackless." Hermione huffed.

The feeling was back. The one that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Harry looked out the carriage door to look for anything suspicious, but only found other students minding their own business. "It's nothing just your imagination," he told himself.

"Come on, we are nearly there." Hermione called.

Closing the door and setting his attention back on his two friends, Harry had no way of noticing the man in the next carriage over staring at him through the wall with his large rotating magical eye.


	3. Potions and a Nightmare

Chapter 3

The arrival of the new defense teacher was met with a few screams. The enchanted ceiling of the great hall started storming above the students making a few duck under the table for protection. With a flick of his wand the enchanted sky turned back into a clear and starry night.

"That's Mad-eye Moody!" whispered an excited Ron. "He used to be the best Auror there was."

"What happened," Hermione asked as she failed to fix her now wet hair.

"Went off the deep end I hear. That or he just got to old or something."

Dumbledore was standing at his podium ready to address the students. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Mr. Filtch would like to remind you all that a list of items posted in his office have been banned-"

"Is he starring at you, Harry?" Hermione pointed at the new professor.

"Probably just star struck. Everyone gets that way when they first meet me." Ron had to rub his arm where Hermione elbowed him.

Harry shushed them both and turned his attention back to the Headmaster. "This year, we will play host to two other schools where three lucky students will be selected to compete in the Triwizard Tournament and have a chance to win Eternal Glory!" Excited whispers were spread though the great hall. "Both schools will arrive in three weeks' time. Until then I suggest we all tuck in." With a grand gesture of his hands, Dumbledore called forth the traditional Hogwarts welcome feast and the students began piling their plates. All except for Harry.

"I think I may have read about the Triwizard Tournament somewhere," said Hermione watching Ron stuff his face with food.

"Before you ditch us and go running off to the library, can we please enjoy a good meal together, or anything that doesn't involve the library? I just got here I don't want to think about books."

"Only if you eat like a decent human being. And it wouldn't hurt you to come with me every now and then. Who knows you may actually learn something."

Neville leaned over the table "like an old married couple these two. How was your summer Harry?"

Harry took his eyes off his bickering friends and tried to focus on Neville. "You know, boring as usual."

Neville leaned in a little closer. "I heard you got mixed up in the Quidditch world cup business."

"Who told you that?" Harry nervously looked around to make sure no one heard what Neville had said.

"Whoa calm down Harry. Gran is still in contact with some of dad's old Auror Buddies. I don't think anyone else knows. Why what happened?"

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Nothing really," He lied. "The Auror seemed to think different though. They wouldn't leave me alone for at least a week after."

"Tough luck," Neville gave Harry a sympathetic look before turning his attention back to his dinner.

Harry took his time and looked around the Great Hall. Everyone around him was either engrossed in their food or their conversation. Students were laughing, and sharing stories of things they did over the summer with their families. The teachers were either watching the students or speaking quietly to each other the only exception being the new professor who was staring at him.

For a brief moment Harry was unsure if the professor was actually staring at him or someone behind him. Three students at the next table were having a loud discussion over who played the most Quidditch over the summer, and were planning on having a contest the next weekend. One student was trying to balance a spoon on his nose to impress a girl who wasn't paying even the slightest bit of attention to him.

The professor had not looked away from him. Uncomfortable, Harry shifted in his seat and tried to turn his attention back to his two bickering friends.

The feast ended and the students had made their way to their common room and started getting ready for bed.

"Eternal glory." Ron looked dreamily into the distance. "I wonder what it would be like to be famous."

"I'll trade with you this second if you want." Harry muttered.

"It can't be all bad can it?" Ron said as if fame was obviously the best thing in the world.

"Oh, sure. Everyone is always staring at you like you're some kind of freak or they want to twist some detail about you that makes you look like an idiot. It sounds like the best life ever." Harry said sarcastically.

"Well maybe you just haven't tried to enjoy it yet. I'm sure if you flaunt the Boy-Who-Lived at some girl she'd be all over you."

"No thanks. I'm good." Harry said before turning over in his bed, ending the conversation.

By lunch time the next day, all over the school was talk about how amazing the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is. Fred and George refused to give any real details about the mysterious teacher away.

"He's just…wow…I mean we don't want to ruin the surprise."

"That wouldn't be right."

"You'll just have to see for yourself."

"Oh come on," Hermione complained. "Can't you give us a hint?"

"Nope!"

"Not even a little one?" Ron asked.

"Not even if you were ten inches shorter and wore a pair of large red shoes."

Ron blushed as Harry and Hermione laughed. Fred and George left them at the table with twin grins on their faces.

"We haven't got him until tomorrow, and we still have Snape today." Ron groaned.

"Come on then, we better get going or we're going to be late." Hermione grabbed her bag and led the other two out of the great hall.

The Dungeons were just as dark and damp as they have always been. The classroom was filled with students quietly getting ready for class or whispering to one another so they wouldn't draw Professor Snape's attention.

"Turn in your summer homework on my desk and return to your seat." Snape announced at the start of the lesson. The students lined up and one by one placed their homework on Snape's desk. Harry was on the receiving end of a glare when he turned in his. "I heard you took some drastic measures to get a little attention at the Quidditch World Cup. Did you think that if you found a Death Eater he was going to play a game of chess with you?"

Harry's face turned white. The classroom fell silent; the Slytherins eager to listen to Snape torment Harry.

"Eager to get some attention were you?"

"No, sir."

"I doubt that. Was the crowd not paying enough attention to you? Had to get some of the fame and glory for yourself?" Snape watched for any sign of reaction from the boy but he refused to look up at the professor.

Harry felt sick. Without a word in reply, Harry made his way back to his seat next to Neville.

"You okay Harry?" Neville asked. "You don't look so good." Harry could only nod in response as they started their first Potions lesson of the school year.

Snape did not go easy on any of them. They had to review every single potion they made last year and finished with a test on the ingredients on each one of them. Except for Draco Malfoy, not one student left the classroom in a good mood.

"You've taken a special interest in Death Eaters, Scarhead?" Malfoy taunted. "I thought you'd go for a lower class of witch. All that time with Granger give you change of heart?"

"Ignore him, Harry." Hermione steered him away.

"I'm sure if the Dark Lord ever returns he would love to introduce you to a few." Malfoy laughed at the three Gryffindors.

Ron flipped off the blond before turning to Harry "What the hell does he know? Snape was a complete git for bringing up the cup-hey!" Harry had pushed past them.

"I'll see you two later."

"Wait where are you going?" Hermione called after him, but he didn't respond.

Harry found the nearest empty bathroom and emptied his stomach out in one of the toilets.

"What the hell _do _they know?" he thought to himself. "Is that why those Aurors asked so many questions? Do they really know what happened?" Harry felt himself grow sick again, "Oh merlin," and vomited again.

He had hoped that he could forget that the entire thing happened but Snape bringing up him and the world cup and Malfoy suggesting…

How was he supposed to get through the year if people kept bringing it up? Even if they didn't know the truth about what happened at the World Cup, he would. He would never be able to forget it now.

Harry didn't reappear until after dinner. By that time, both of his friends had become worried sick.

"Harry! There you are. Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Around," Harry responded.

"Are you okay? You made us worried."

"You made _her_ worried." Ron interjected

"Fine _I _was worried."

"Well don't I'm fine." Harry took out his Potions book and started on his homework.

"You say that but you don't act like it!" Hermione took his potions book away from him to get his attention.

"Give it back Hermione." Harry demanded.

"Did you even think about what I told you? Will you talk to someone?"

"Hermione I will talk to someone if I bloody well want to. Either shut the hell up about it or _fuck off_." Harry ripped his potions textbook out of her hands, took the rest of his belongings and stormed up to the boy's dorm. Two worried looks followed him up the stairs.

That night Harry had a nightmare. Something was chasing him through the Forbidden Forest. The noises it made caused Harry to cover his ears it was so loud. Whatever it was, it was running faster than he was. His legs had already begun getting tired. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

"Over here!" A voice shouted. A door with a bright light shining through stood alone in the dark forest. "Quickly!" It shouted again.

Harry raced as fast and far as his legs would take him. With a loud roar from the creature, Harry jumped through the door and it slammed behind him. It took him a moment to catch his breath. The light surrounding him was blinding and hot.

"I told you I'd protect you." The voice said.

Harry's blood suddenly ran cold. He knew that voice. Looking up, he saw tents blazing with fire surround them.

Barty slowly walked closer to him. "You're alright." He said relieved. "I told you I would protect you."

Harry sprinted as fast as he could, and leaped between an opening he found between the blazing tents. The fire burned him. There was no escaping Barty. He could hardly make it between two tents without getting burned, and it seemed the more he ran the closer Barty got to him. He ran, and jumped and crawled through every obstacle he came across. Finally, it became too much. He was too tired to run anymore.

"Harry!" Barty called as if they were playing a game. "Where are you?"

There was nowhere to hide, and he had no more energy to run.

"There you are." Barty appeared from inside the flames as if he didn't notice they were there. "I told you we would be together again."

"No go away." Harry told him. "Please just go away."

"Harry, don't tell me that! I'm trying to save you. Just look." He picked Harry from off the ground and held him close. The heat from the fire suddenly increased to an unbearable limit.

The smoke from the flames made it hard to breathe. "Let me go," He pleaded. Barty's response was only to squeeze him tighter causing him to choke. "No… Please stop!"

The heat from the flames grew hotter and hotter until Harry found himself looking at the dormitory ceiling sweating, and gasping for breath.

Harry untied himself from his bed sheets and tried to stop his heart from racing out of his chest. His dorm mates were still sound asleep in their beds, undisturbed by their dreams. Having no plans to go back to sleep tonight, Harry quietly crawled out of bed and went to sit next to the cool window and took his unfinished potions homework with him. Ron's snores were as loud as ever and provided easy cover for the sound of his quill scratching the parchment. It was going to be a long night for Harry.


	4. The Unforgivable anda Bright Blue Potion

The next day, the three friends sat waiting in excitement for their new defense teacher to start their first lesson. Ron kept listing every detail he overheard about Professor Moody, true or not.

"He can see through walls with that eye of his. Probably even the back of his head… or maybe," Ron looked over at Parvati with a grin on his face.

"Ronald, knock it off!" Hermione scolded. "Besides there is no way that is true, it's just a rumor."

The new professor made his entrance in the room with a loud .CLUNK.

"Books away," He commanded. Excited students followed his instructions. "I've heard that you all have been lacking in efficient teachers."

"Professor Lupin-" one student interrupted.

"Was only teaching you about the magical creatures you need to watch out for. Not the spells you need to defend yourself from." The professor turned his back to the class and began writing on the board. "You need to learn to defend yourself. You need to know why. You need to find another place to put your gum Mr. Finnigan." The professor said without turning back around.

"How did he know?" Harry heard a student whisper.

Ron turned to Hermione and mouthed "I told you so!"

Moody turned to face the classroom. "The Unforgivable Curses. Some of the strongest weapons in the previous war. The very name of the curses made those wizards with a weaker stomach afraid of those who could cast them. Who can tell me what the first curse is?"

Hermione's hand shot straight into the air.

"Yes, Ms…"

"Granger, sir. The imperious curse. The user controls the mind of his victim, and can make them do anything the user wishes. When the curse is lifted the victim has no memory of what they did while under the curse."

"Excellent work Ms. Granger ten points to Gryffindor," Moody praised. "That's exactly right. This curse actually wasn't used as often in the last was as the ministry records would like you to believe." He reached into a large glass jar and took out a large spider , much to Ron's horror. "Many unmarked followers of the Dark Lord would claim that their actions under his orders were caused by the imperious curse."

Moody pointed his wand at the spider and said clearly "Imperio."

The spider jumped from the professors hand and onto the table. He made it crawl onto the nearest students shirt and leaped onto the next one's head. Most of the class was in a laughing fit while Ron's face was getting whiter and whiter. The laughter increased as moody made the spider tap dance on Seamus' desk.

"Yes, yes, hilarious isn't it. It's fun to watch something forced to do something it doesn't want to do isn't it? Just as fun as it would be to watch them drown themselves?" the spider hovered over a bucket of water. "Perhaps when the hurl themselves out a window?" the spider threw itself at the window. No one was laughing now. "How about when you watch them kill their family? Is it funny then?"

The spider returned to the professors' hand. "Can anyone tell me the second curse?"

Surprisingly, Neville Longbottom's hand was raised.

"You're Mr. Longbottom correct?"

"Yes, sir… is it the Cruciatus curse," he asked nervously.

"Correct. The Torture Curse." The spider was placed on the table in front of him. "Crucio."

If spiders could scream, everyone's ears would be hurting at that moment. Some students looked away, some couldn't look away, and some like Harry and Neville, looked as if they would pass out at any second.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering them? Stop!" Hermione shouted.

The curse was broken and the spider seemed to physically relax. Harry was shaking, and thought he was going to be sick.

"Can anyone tell me what the last curse is." No one answered. "No one? _Avada Kedavera_." There was a flash of bright green light and the spider fell dead. "The Killing Curse. There has been only one known person to survive it. And he is sitting in this room."

The class filed out of the room one by one. Each student was assigned to read the first chapter of their defense book by the next lesson.

"That was completely unnecessary," Hermione fumed. "He didn't have to actually use the curses did he? I mean I understand demonstrating some curses, but those are extremely dark! Isn't it illegal to show them in a classroom?"

"I bet no one would grasp just how dangerous they are if he didn't show us," Harry reasoned.

"You can't be serious. What if something went wrong what if-"

"What if a giant basilisk roamed the school or the professor is really an evil and powerful wizard in disguise? Dangerous things happen to us all the time Hermione. It's about time we got some actual warning before we get thrown into the next big thing we have to face." Ron argued.

"Maybe you're both right. I mean he was one of the best Aurors so he must know what he is doing. Oh. Hello Neville."

Neville was standing next to the window in the hall way, staring out at the foggy courtyard.

"Oh hello, wonderful day isn't it? Really wonderful day." Neville said apathetically.

"Neville are you alright? You don't look so good." Hermione was right, Neville was pale and he was still shaking from the professors' lesson. Heavy footsteps could be heard from around the corner.

"I'm fine perfectly fine. Wonderful even." Neville told them. Harry wasn't convinced. Neville looked just as Harry felt.

Professor Moody walked around the corner and saw the four students chatting in the hall. "Longbottom, come with me. Potter you better come too." Moody told them before walking back in the direction of his office.

"Want us to wait," Ron asked reluctantly. Lunch was waiting for him in the Great Hall.

"No it's fine. You guys go on." Harry waved goodbye before following the professor, and Neville.

Moody's office was cluttered with strange trinkets. Nether of the boys had any clue what anyone of them did.

"Sit." He commanded them. They sat in the leather chairs on the opposite side of the professor's desk. "Some areas of Defense Against the Dark arts can effect some students more than others. I wanted to warn you both and make sure you were prepared for the lessons to come."

"I'm sorry sir I don't what came over me." Neville mumbled.

"Yes you do lad let's not lie about that." Tea appeared in front of them. Harry looked confused between the two of him, and felt like he was missing something. "I heard you have a talent for Herbology."

This must have been the right thing to say because Neville perked up instantly. "Really, sir?"

Moody gave him a large and dusty book. "You might want to read this. An old friend gave this to me. Thought I might like it but it interests me about as much as dirt does. Haven't even looked at it in years."

"Magical Waterplants?" Neville beamed. "Can I really borrow this?"

"Keep it. I'm never going to look at it. Now run along you don't want to miss lunch."

"Wow thanks, sir!" Neville said goodbye to both of them before running off to lunch, leaving the two of them to sit in silence.

Harry curiously looked at a large circular glass object next to the office door.

"That's a foe glass." Moody explained. "It tells me when enemies are near. If I can see the whites of their eyes they're standing right behind me."

Harry didn't understand why Moody was telling him any of this. He felt uncomfortable in the same room as the professor at the moment. He still had the memory of the cruciatus cure fresh in his mind.

"Here drink this." Moody pulled out a vial with bright blue liquid inside and handed it to him.

"What is this," Harry asked.

"Calming Draught. You still look shaken up. It calms the nerves. Helps you relax."

Harry, unsure but trusting the man who was handpicked by Dumbledore to be his teacher, drank the potion. It tasted like liquid metal but he instantly he felt better. His hands stopped shaking, the color returned to his face, and he didn't feel like he should run for the door at the next opportunity.

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable in class today using you as an example for the killing curse. I tend to get a little dramatic in my teaching I'm told."

"You've taught before?" Harry asked interested.

"Trained the new Auror recruits just out of school. You see, books and homework can only get you so far in the real world. They needed to have some real experience to be able to survive an attack form a rouge wizard or a Death Eater."

"So, what would you do?"

"Duel the shit out of them of course. Not many are better at it than me. A few spells were off the table, but others? You'd see who was meant for desk work or the field in less than five minutes."

"That sounds really cool actually."

"I dueled your father once. He ended up tripping me and tossing my wand clear across the room. Nearly broke the thing. Almost took my other eye out along with it."

"You knew my father," Harry was at the edge of his seat.

"He was one of the best there was." Moody grined.

The two of them chatted about Aurors and Harry's father through lunch. To Harry's surprise, Moody summoned a house elf to bring them something to eat for lunch. The only reason Harry left was the bell had rung for students to get to their next class.

"May I come back?" Harry asked. "I'd like to hear more stories."

"Of course. My door is always open just… keep this between us. I don't want anyone to think I'd gone soft." Harry left and Moody shut the door behind him.

The professor walked back over to his desk and pulled open the drawer with numerous vials of the bright blue liquid. Underneath he pulled out an old book titled _Darkest Arts: Binding Potions._

"Maybe I used too much?" he mumbled to himself.

He turned to a page he had bookmarked that read.

_**Intimam Conexionem **_

_Intimam Conexionem creates a dominate and submissive relationship between two people. _

_Directions: Intimam Conecionem needs to be taken no more or less than once a week by both subjects until full effect desired. The longer the potion is taken the stronger the effects are on the subjects. Once the desired amount of doses have been taken, proceed with the ritual provided on page 358. Instructions for brewing the potion are on page 357._

_Warnings: Skipping doses or taking too many at once could lead to headaches, nausea, fever, or death. Subjects should take no more than-_

"He's fine." Moody said confidently. Moody opened one of the blue bottles and drank it. Then he put the book back where he found it and locked the drawer. "He is going to be just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for everyone who has been leaving reviews. I totally would not keep updating if it wasn't for you.<strong>

**I realize that Barty/Harry is not a popular pairing but it has always been one of my secret favorites. I hope to write one eventually that is not so creepy.**

**please tell me if i need to change anything.**

**thanks for reading!**

**I got the translation for the potion off of google translate. I know. Classy right?**


End file.
